


Honeymoon on Rishi

by Wownomore



Series: Lazulibleu : The Wownomore legacy [7]
Category: Star Wars the Old Republic - Fandom
Genre: Alien Nudity, F/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:16:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wownomore/pseuds/Wownomore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>couples catching some needed R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon on Rishi

"All right Koth." Lazuli said warmly. "Don't have any accidents with it now." She stressed. "After your piloting of the shuttles on Zakuul after my rescue.."  
"Aw come on..." Koth pleaded. " It was a quick escape and we were rushed."  
"Well, there's no rushing this time. You two go enjoy your time together. You both need a vacation." Lana said smiling.  
Theron beamed. "Stars. I never thought I would actually take a vacation. I got so used to just talking about them."  
Commander Malcolm stood proudly, hands on hips. "I want you to enjoy yourself son. You deserve the break." He looked at Lazuli. "You keep an eye on him sweet one. I know how he likes to sneak off to work when you tell him not to." He looked back at Theron. Theron grumbled.  
"Don't you worry about us, either." Lana said. "Your father and I will take care of everything while your'e gone."  
"I don't doubt it." Theron said.  
"I'll be sure your ship gets back to Odessen in one piece." Koth said cheefully. "Thanks for trusting me with it."  
"Why would'nt she?" Hylo teased. "You're an excellent pilot...kinda."  
"Oh funny." Koth scoffed.  
"You sure I can go with you?" Vette asked. "It IS your honeymoon..."  
Lazuli nodded. "It's all right. Rishi isn't exactly a private island paradise."  
"Oh sure." Theron chuckled. "Warm air, cool water, pirates, slavers, wild animals..."  
"Sounds fun." Jarlinka said cheerfully.  
"We'll have our alone time, and you'll have other stuff to keep you busy." Theron said. He glanced at Borias. "..and since Borias isn't coming, we shouldn't have any added drama."  
Borias chuckled. "I already agreed not to join you. You need your private time together." He smiled. "Keep an eye on Vette though. She's a handful."  
Vette laughed loudly. "Oh, YOU"RE one to talk. Don't get me started..."  
"Perhaps your new boyfriend will watch over you." Borias teased.  
Khomo grumbled. "I dunno what a boyfriend is, but little blue doesn't need watching. I can tell you that."  
Vette put a hand on the buff Mando's arm. "Boyfriend is a Riddur, Khomo. No worries mate, as you say."  
Khomo nodded. "Okay, then."  
Jarlinka laughed. "Oh, don't mind Khomo. He's just being protective."  
"and a gentleman." Lana added. Maybe she was wrong to think that the Mandolorians were savages. It turned out that they were passionate and family oriented. After spending some time with Torian Cadera and Khomo Fett she found that they were decent and caring people.  
"I'm glad you allowed us to join you too." Torian said.  
"Iv'e never been to Rishi before." Jarlinka said cheerfully. She turned to Torian and smiled at him lovingly. "It will be like a honeymoon for us too."  
Torian grabbed her hand and kissed it, holding it to his scarred face lovingly. "Your'e in for a treat."  
"Okay. Let's get going." Theron said.  
Lazuli and Theron said goodbye to their wedding guests then walked over to the shuttle parked next to Lazuli's ship on the wide grassy area in Voss-Ka where they had the ceremony earlier.  
Jarlinka, Vette, Torian and Khomo followed them over to the shuttle with C2N2 taking up the rear.  
As they climbed onto the shuttle, Khomo put a thumb over his shoulder motioning to the droid. "What's with the Beskar'ad?"  
Theron chuckled. " Lazuli thought we would need a servant to wait on us."  
"I think that's cute." Vette said.  
Lazuli beamed. "He's very accomidating."  
"I shall see to your every need master. Not to worry, I wil take care of everything..."  
Theron shot a look at the golden droid. "Button it C2." He grumbled. "I gotta reprogram your speech matrix..."  
"I assure you master, my speech matrix is in perfect working order. If you like, I can..."  
"Does he have a mute button?"  
"I'm afraid not." Lazuli said, frowning.  
"It's gonna be a long ride then." Theron said, flicking the switches on the shuttle console panel.  
Lazuli slid into the seat next to him, then turned to C2N2. "C2, power down please. We will switch you back on when we arrive in Rishi, all right?"  
"Very well master."  
Theron pulled the switch that would make the shuttle take off. "Don't get me wrong. Service droids are great, but that one talks way too much."  
"I know." Lazuli said.  
The shuttle rose off the ground and up into the Voss atmosphere  
Vette stood behind Lazuli's seat, looking out the front shuttle window. "Goodbye Voss. It was nice to meet you. The Voss are weird, but nice."  
"Yeah, I guess." Theron said. "They are a bit odd."  
"Kinda like the Jedi." Jarlinka added. "Theyre pretty weird too." She glanced at Lazuli. "No offense, commander."  
"I suppose you could say that." Lazuli giggled.  
"At least were getting to travel." Jarlinka said, smiling. "I was getting tired of Zakuul and Odessen."  
"Me too." Vette said.  
"The feeling is mutual." Theron sighed. "I think we all needed a change in scenery for awhile."  
"I'm just glad Borias didn't come." Vette said.  
Lazuli shook her head. "There was no way I would allow that after the trouble he's caused. If I had to come to a force battle with him, and take him out, I would have, but he backed down gracefully."  
"I'm glad for that." Theron said cheerfully. "Not that I was worried. I'm sure that you would've beaten him if it came to blows." Theron grinned.  
"Borias can be agreeable sometimes." Vette said.  
"Sometimes too agreeable." Theron frowned as he punched the hyperdrive controls. The shuttle shot off into space with a stream of white light.  
* * * * *  
"Welcome to Rishi." The tall bird person greeted them on the expanse of beach where Theron landed the shuttle. The Rishi looked into the shuttle as the six of them exited.  
The bird man noticed the droid standing by the shuttle door and squalked. "Wassat?" The red feathers on his head rose up to form a mohawk.  
Theron bolted the door shut behind them. "The droid won't bother you. I'll come back for him later."  
"Oh, that's okay. We Rishi are very accepting of strangers and their strange ways."  
"I know. You were very kind to us when we were here before." Theron said.  
"So you've been to Rishi before? Oh good. Well, if you need anything, I shall be happy to help. I am called Leisha."  
"Pleased to meet you Leisha. I am called Lazuli." Lazuli bowed her head.  
Leisha rustled his feathers. "Lovely. Enjoy your stay." He turned to walk up the path. "You need me to show you to your hut?"  
"We remember the way, thank you." Lazuli smiled.  
"We do?" Theron questioned.  
"Lana got us the same hut we stayed in when you..." She stopped realising.  
"I remember. How could I ever forget?" Theron scoffed.  
"Please...Were here to have fun and you both need to relax, okay?" Vette said cheerfully.  
Theron sighed. "Sorry. Bad memories. Maybe I shouldn't have come back here."  
"It's going to be okay sweetheart." Lazuli cooed, sliding her hand into his.  
Theron smiled at her. Let it go, he thought. Just enjoy yourself, damnit. You deserve it after all wev'e been through.  
They followed the path up to the top of the hill. At the top sat a large, round hut with a peaked roof. Several small paths led away from the hut, leading to other smaller huts in the area. Rope bridges were scattered above them, leading to other parts of the island, all different levels of hills also surrounded the area and a river flowed nearby, winding through the area where they stood.  
Lazuli pointed to the path closest to their hut. "Your huts are over there. Just pick which ones you want."  
Vette took Khomo's hand and moved toward the huts that Lazuli pointed out. "See you two later."  
Jarlinka smiled. "We shall leave you alone for awhile."  
"Retuchre'mhi." Torian said, smiling.  
"Farewell." Lazuli waved to them as they disappeared down the path toward the other huts. She took Theron's hand as they walked to their hut.  
"we may not have much alone time with them around." Theron said.  
"Oh, i'm not worried about that. I'm sure they will find enough to keep them busy here."  
"What's the deal with Khomo?" Theron asked. "Vette latched onto him pretty quick. Didn't leave time for the bed to get cold, so to speak."  
"I'm guessing that she and Borias werent really a couple." Lazuli glanced at the overstuffed futon-like bed on the floor. "Theyre married, but I think their relationship has been one sided." She looked at Theron. "Then you decided to have your affair with Borias. What else could she do? Khomo was there for her at the time. I suppose that she fell into the arms of a man that cared. Mandolorians are very loyal. They value family and honor over all else."  
"Iv'e noticed." Theron said. "I like Khomo. I hope he's better to her than Borias was. She deserves better."  
"Vette has had her share of problems."  
"So have we, but we worked them out." Theron smiled. "Now we can be the happy couple."  
Lazuli stood on her toes and kissed him. "Yes."  
He touched her face. "Speaking of happy couples, what made you decide to bring Clan Cadera?" Theron looked over her shoulder toward the path behind her outside the door. "I mean, I know why you brought Vette. She needed to get away from Borias."  
"Torian and Jarlinka wanted to come and they're good company."  
"I didn't know we needed Mando chaperones along." Theron chuckled.  
"Not to worry sweet Theron. I told Jarlinka to give us space. They won't bother us, and Torian is all about honor and romance. He'll make sure we aren't disturbed."  
"Khomo seems more like a bodyguard than a boyfriend."  
"Khomo is okay. He's a bit abrasive and very blundt, but he means well."  
"I mean well too." He bent down to kiss her. "I mean to well, get you undressed and try out that nice fluffy bed." Theron grinned.  
"Perhaps a moonlight swim later?" Lazuli slid her arms around his neck.  
"mmmm...sounds nice." He pressed his lips to hers, then lifted her gently, and placed her on the bed.  
* * * * *  
Jarlinka headed for the door, slinging a towel over her shoulder.  
Vette appeared at the door to the hut. "Hey, you guys ready, were heading to the beach."  
Khomo grumbled. "I thought I had enough sun and sand on Darjannis."  
"This is different." Jarlinka said. "There's water here, and it's cooler. More trees too." She smiled.  
"Okay, well, I'll go get Lazuli and Theron." Vette said cheerfully.  
Torian shook his mop of sandy, shaggy hair. "No. I promised them that we would let them be alone." He smiled at his wife. "We know all about that, don't we cyar'ika?"  
Jarlinka grinned, then kissed him softly. "We do, Torian riddur. They will catch up when they're ready."  
"That bird guy said there was a secluded grotto closeby somewhere." Vette said.  
"Sounds nice." Torian smiled.  
"If youre bored Khomo, maybe you could go over to the other island Leisha mentioned, the one with the pirates and slavers." Jarlinka mused. "Raider's Cove."  
"He mentioned cantinas too." Khomo grinned. "Where can a bloke get a drink on this island?"  
Vette shrugged. "So much for the beach." She grabbed Khomo's hand. "Comon then."  
They headed down the path to another that led to the speeder pad which would take them to other islands.  
As they disappeared from view, Torian smiled. "I guess we'll have our alone time now cyar'ika."  
Jarlinka reached up to touch the U shaped scars on his cheeks. "That's fine by me."  
He bent down to kiss her. "I can make love to you right here or we could go to that private grotto."  
Jarlinka smiled warmly. He always knew just what to say. "Let's go to the grotto. I'm not fond of sand up my butt." She mused.  
He chuckled. "Good call cyar'ika." Torian slid his hand into hers and they walked up the path toward Lazuli and Theron's hut, then past it and down the hill, following another path that wound down to a heavily rocky area. There was an opening between the rocks that formed a circle around a fresh pool of water topped by a waterfall sitting on the eastern edge of the circle of rocks. The sun was directly over the falls, shining onto the water making it sparkle.  
"Perfect." Torian said, looking at the water. "This is nice."  
Jarlinka stood on a flat rock that faced the waterfall. A stone stairway wound down to the waters edge from the rock she was standing on. "Warm air, cool water, a beautiful setting, the man I love...what more do I need?"  
Torian smiled at her. "I know one thing you WON'T need..." He slipped his fingers beneath the straps of her bathing suit, sliding it off of her shoulders, then pulling it off of her body. He gazed at her naked purple body glistening with sweat from the humid Rishi air.  
"You are so beautiful cyar'ika." He reached over to stroke her lekku lovingly, carressing them. "Ner runi ca Kebii'tra. Bal gar me suum'ika bal ka'ra."  
"What does that mean?"  
"My soul is the night sky and you are the moon and stars."  
Her eyes teared up. "That is so beautiful. Ni kar'tayl gar darassum."  
"I love you too." He said softly, stroking her face.  
"Torian, Riddur." She reached up and slid her arms around his neck, then pressed her lips to his. He embraced her, holding her naked purple body firmly to him.  
* * * * *  
Lazuli walked outside with Theron from the hut. Leisha greeted them as they came out. "How's the happy couple?"  
"Wonderful." Lazuli grinned.  
"Ah, good to hear it. We aim to please our guests." Leisha squaked.  
"Is there somewhere we could swim other than the beach? Somewhere private?" Lazuli asked.  
Leisha rustled his feathers, his red crest standing on edge. The mohalk was back. "Privacy, you wish? There is a grotto over that way." He pointed toward when Torian and Jarlinka went earlier. "Nobody will disturb you there."  
"Thanks." Theron said gratefully.  
"use it well."  
"Oh, we will." Theron grinned, then grabbed Lazuli's hand and led her down the path.  
* * * * *  
"We should be going now." Torian said.  
Jarlinka threw her head back, water pouring over her head and lekku, then over her bare purple chest. "This water feels wonderful, I..." She stopped, noticing Theron and Lazuli standing at the entrance across from them.  
"Oh, sorry." Theron said, averting his eyes as he noticed Jarlinka's naked body under the water. "We thought we were gonna be alone here."  
"It's all right. We were about to leave." Torian said.  
Jarlinka moved toward the flat rock, then carefully walked up the stone steps leading up to the rock ledge. "Could you hand me my suit?" She pointed to her bathing suit draped on the stone wall next to them. Lazuli handed it to her.  
Theron watched as she started to put it on, then looked away, embarassed.  
Jarlinka chuckled. "You would think he never saw a naked Torgruta before."  
"I haven't." Theron averted his gaze. "I'm sorry."  
Jarlinka adjusted her straps. "It's okay. I won't bite." She looked at Torian. "Torian might, though."  
Torian moved toward them. "Our actions are what define us." He climbed the stone stairs, water rolling off of his naked body. "looking never hurt anyone."  
Lazuli looked at his firm, well muscled form. "I'm not so sure about that." Her gaze lingered too long. he smiled at her, then she looked away quickly, blushing.  
"Sorry. We wanted to swim and..." He reached for his pants draped on the wall.  
Theron put up his hands. "It's okay. We get it."  
Jarlinka put a hand on Theron's shoulder, then kissed him on the cheek. "We will leave you to it." She smiled. "Sorry for the show of skin."  
Torian shrugged, then followed her over toward the entrance.  
Lazuli watched them as they walked away up the path. "We understand."  
Jarlinka waved to them, then took Torian's hand and they turned to continue up the path to the huts.  
As soon as they were out of sight, Theron looked at Lazuli, smiling. "So much for our privacy, huh?"  
"If they could be comfortable naked, than so can we." She slipped her hands up under his shirt, which was unbuttoned and slid it off of his shoulders, letting it drop to the ground. She put her hands on his bare chest over his heart.  
"I am so gonna make love to you right now." He smoothed her unbound saphire hair with both hands, holding her head in his hands.  
She slid her hands under the waistband of his loose fitting pants and yanked them off of his slender hips, letting them fall to the ground.  
He slid the straps of her sundress off of her shoulders, then kissed her, nuzzling her neck. She wrapped her arms around him, hugging his naked body to her.  
They both kicked off their shoes.  
Theron sat down on the smooth rock ledge, then gazed up at her. She let the dress slip off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with the rest of the disguarded clothing.  
Theron smiled at her, looking at her naked blue skin glistening from the humid air. He reached for her hands, then pulled her to him.  
She straddled his naked body, wrapping her legs around him. He moved his hands over her naked blue skin, kissing her and holding her close. She stroked his head, running her fingers through his hair, then down the back of his neck and shoulders.  
She could feel his arousal between her legs. He slid his hands under her thighs, lifting her up so he could position himself to enter her slowly. Once he was inside of her she immediately responded, squeezing him and holding him close. She threw her head back and he nuzzled her neck. She leaned into him thrusting forward so she could have him go deeper into her. She firmly held his shoulders, while he grabbed her hips, holding her in place.  
She held his face in her hands, then kissed him firmly. Truly, madly, deeply. The kiss lasted for several minutes. He slid his hands up her back and held her to him.  
She pulled away, staring into his green-gold eyes. "Sweet Theron, you are my heart. I love you so much."  
He smiled brightly. "I love you too... always."  
* * * * *  
Khomo fumed. "I'll get you for that."  
Vette laughed loudly. "Ha ha. I always wanted to do that to a guy."  
Khomo almost tripped on his pants, which were now down around his ankles. He kicked them off, then chased her to the river's edge, his balls flapping in the breeze.  
Vette stood defiant at the rocky edge overlooking the river that wound down to a large pool topped by a waterfall. She slid her short sundress off her shoulders, then let it drop to the ground.  
He caught his breath, gazing at her glistening blue skin in the moonlight behind her. "I would have taken them off myself, you know." He stepped closer to her, staring at her naked body.  
She smiled up at him. "I know, but this was more fun." She stood there, hands on hips, admiring his well toned form. "You have a really nice body, Khomo."  
He grinned. "Your'e pretty hot too little blue." He placed his hands on her shoulders, then leaned in to kiss her, but she broke away, jumping into the water below.  
"Last one in is a hairy Bantha!" She splashed in the water, then came up spitting water out of her mouth, head back, lekku dripping wet.  
Khomo grumbled, then jumped in afer her. She swam downstream and he persued her, the current carrying her quickly along. He had to swim hard to catch up to her.  
She giggled. "gotta catch me!"  
He spit water. "Oh just you wait."  
Vette finally got to the end of the river. The current dumping her into the pool at the bottom of the valley. She planted her feet in the sand beneath the waterfall. It loomed far above her head.  
Khomo caught up to her, catching his breath.  
"Well, here I am." She put her head back, letting the water flow over her lekku and chest under the falls. The water came up to her collarbone, while Khomo being considerably taller came up to his chest. He leaned closer to her as she was getting wet from the falls. She raised her arms up under the waterfall. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her wet, naked body to him. She reached up to slip her arms around his neck, then kissed him.  
"Now isn't this more fun than drinking with pirates and getting into fights?"  
He looked down into her lavender eyes. "I didn't like the way those men were looking at you."  
"So you were gonna fight everyone in the cantina?"  
"If I had to, yeah."  
She chuckled. "Iv'e heard about Mandolorian honor. Now iv'e seen it first hand." She smiled. "It's really nice to have someone fight for me. Iv'e never had anyone care that much."  
He frowned. "It's only right. That husband of yours didn't treat you right."  
"No he didn't." Vette frowned. "Borias cares too much about himself."  
"I noticed that the first night I met you on the Gravestone." He stroked her face. "I won't let anyone hurt you little blue. You can count on that."  
Vette smiled. "I believe you." She pressed closer to him. "Khomo, what would you say if I told you I loved you?"  
He returned the smile. "My people have a saying Vette. Ni Kartyl gar darassum. It means I will know you forever. I hope forever comes soon..." He leaned down to kiss her with great passion, holding her close.


End file.
